Eternity
by Kaiyote
Summary: Season 45 Song ficCharacter death To be without the one you loved and have the one you love now hate you, is far too much to bare.


  
**Title**: Eternity With out you(is to Long)   
**Author**: Kaiyote   
**E-mail**: candygirl_mnm@yahoo.com   
**Rating**: G - PG   
**Pairings**: None   
**Spoilers**: Some of 4 and 5   
**Summary**: After two rejections, Spike writes a letter to Buffy telling her about the chose he's made.   
**Type of Story**:Song fic   
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to any of these characters. It all belongs to Joss and co. and I don't own Smashing Pumpkins song 'The Beginning is the end is the Beginning'   
**Feedback**: Yes please!!!   
**Notes**: Lets all pretend Spike loves Buffy in season 4, he has his chip, and Dru's just left him because of it, oh and Dru came back and Buffy killed her(Oh and all things _italics_ is the letter and falsh backs, Bold is the song)   
**Warnings**: Character death   
  
  
**the sewers belch me up..   
the heavens spit me out...   
from ethers tragic I am born again...**   
  
  
***_Flash Back(previous day)_***   
_'Spike' came a voice from in the shadow's of the tree by Buffy's house where Spike was. 'Dru?'   
came the response of Spike. 'I've come back for you' Dru said. Buffy watched from inside her house,   
and carefully got up and grabbed a stake that was resting by her. She crept outside through the porch   
near the kitchen. 'Dru, you shouldn't of come back!' Spike growled. As Dru neared Spike, Buffy   
neared Dru. Dru touched Spike on the cheek sending a shiver through him. 'Don't you still love me?'   
Dru asked, looking sad. But before Spike could answered Buffy plunged the stake into Dru's heart. '   
Slayer' Spike said. 'Spike, I told you to leave town! And told you if Dru came back here I'd kill her'   
Buffy said. Then she walked away leaving Spike alone, with Dru's ashes._   
***_End Flash Back_***   
  
**and now i'm with you now   
inside your world of wow!   
to move in desires made of deadly pretends**   
  
  
It had been a day since Buffy had killed Dru, and Spike was not taking it very well. "Dru."Spike   
called softly, hoping that maybe Dru wasn't dead.' What am I going to do now,' Spike sadly   
thought,' The only reason I wanted to live before I fell for the slayer was Dru, but now she's gone. And   
the slayer hates me. Why should I live for eternity if there's no reason?'. ' I'll kill myself,'   
Spike thought,' I will'.Spike took out a piece of paper and began writing.   
  
**till the end times begin...   
climb my ribcage to   
the replays run for you**   
  
Spike walked into Buffy's room and found the stake that was by her bed. He took out the note that   
he had wrote her. Read and glanced at her,' God she's beautiful' Spike thought. But a small part of his   
mind said,' She killed Dru, she''l kill you, she'll never love you, you'll always be alone!'.Spike looked   
at her then saw the sun slowly rising.   
  
**unhook my lights to peek behind the flash   
for I am crystal chrome   
I am shatter dome**   
  
And as the sun rose Spike took the stake he held in his hand, he rose it to his heart. And just as   
the stake penitrated through his dead skin, Spike flung the letter at Buffy and hoped she'd read it. Then   
as Spike slowly turned to dust, he whispered," Maybe I'll be with Dru now, Buffy". And now a pile of   
dust lay where Spike had been.   
  
**I am kremlin king of angels avenged   
to destroy the end...   
the zeppelins rain upon us the guns of love disastrous**   
  
Buffy woke with a start, after the letter had flotted to her face. " What's this?" Buffy asked no one   
in peticuler. Buffy lifted the letter and read....   
_Dear Buffy,   
I no you said to leave so I have, I just hope that you don't want me back. Because I don't think I'll ever   
be coming back. I'm dead. It's your fault, you know. You killed, Dru, you broke my heart. Not once   
but twice. You broke it when you told me to leave, you broke it when you killed Dru. There was no   
reason for me to live for eternity, if I was already dead in my heart, soul, and body. So goodbye,   
Buffy.   
  
- Spike _   
  
  
**a shadow lies amongst you to defy the future cast...   
is it bright where you are   
have the people changed?**   
  
  
Buffy looked around then she saw the pile of dusts, she hadn't relized it but until now, but she was   
crying and loudly too. So loudly that Dawn walked in, when Dawn saw the dust she said," What's   
that?" Buffy looked at Dawn then, burst into more tears and said," Spike". " What!" Dawn said. " It's all   
my fault" Buffy murmured. Buffy threw the note at Dawn, then told her to get out. Buffy never knew   
how much she loved Spike until it was to late, and Buffy cried and cried and cried, thinking of Spike.   
  
  
**does it make you happy you're so strange?   
and in your darkest hour, I hold secrets flame   
you can watch the world devoured in it's pain, strange**   
  
  
**The End**   
  
  
A/N: Hey this is my first Buffy story! Do ya like? Tell me in your review, pwease! :) 


End file.
